The present invention relates to a device for the clamping attachment of spaced structural parts by means of a connecting screw and a distance plate which is arranged in said space, rests with its outer broad side against the one structural part and is equipped with helically lying ascent support surfaces, opposite which there are form-fitting helical mating ascent support surfaces associated with the other structural part, and in which connection the turning of the support surfaces with respect to each other determines the maximum measurement assumed, in the manner that the distance plate is driven into its resting position by connection with the outer surface of the connecting screw.
One device of the aforementioned type is known from EP 0 176 663 B1, (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,906) in which the resting height is invariable after the resting position of the distance plate has been reached.